A scrim refers to a course mesh made from heavy fibers that is used to bridge and reinforce opposing layers of an outer material. For instance, a scrim can be made from a network of inner locking threads forming a grid-like pattern. The threads can be made from synthetic or natural fibers. In the past, scrims have been commonly used to reinforce disposable washcloths and various other wiping products. The scrim was added to the wiping products in order to add strength to the sheets in both the machine direction and the cross direction.
For example, a disposable washcloth containing a scrim is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,299 to Thomas, et al. The disposable washcloth disclosed in Thomas, et al. includes a scrim made from a multiplicity of warp threads and filler threads. The threads of the scrim are coated with an adhesive, such as a plastisol, which is used to bond the threads together where they intercept. The adhesive is also used to adhere the scrim to a pair of opposing cellulose wadding layers. As described in Thomas, et al., once the scrim is adhered to the outer wadding layers, the laminate structure is microcreped.
In general, the wadding layers are included in the washcloth for their high liquid absorbency and liquid retention characteristics. The wadding layers should also be abrasion resistant. The scrim, on the other hand, is incorporated into the product in order to provide wet and dry strength.
In one embodiment, Thomas et al. also discloses adding to the formed scrim prior to lamination with the wadding layers a blend of cotton fibers and heat softenable fibers. The cotton fibers and heat softenable fibers are added in order to increase the surface roughness and the bulk of the washcloth.
The disposable washcloths disclosed in Thomas, et al. have proven to be well suited for use in residential and commercial applications. Unfortunately, however, the scrim containing wiper products disclosed in Thomas, et al. are relatively expensive to produce and manufacture. Specifically, a number of different and discrete operations must be performed in order to make the products. For instance, the scrim and the cellulose wadding layers must be formed separately prior to being combined into the resulting multi-layered product.
Besides being expensive to produce, the washcloths disclosed in Thomas, et al. have also experienced some delamination problems during use, particularly during heavy duty scrubbing operations in wet environments.
In view of the above, there is currently a need for a wiping product that can be used as a replacement to conventional scrim containing washcloths and towels. In particular, a need exists for a wiping product that can be made less expensively than a scrim containing product but which has comparable strength, absorbency and other physical characteristics. A need also exists for a scrim-like wiping product that can be made in one continuous operation. A need further exists for a scrim-like replacement product that will not delaminate.